erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Zetma, Homika
Homika Senju (千手, Senju Homika) is a child whom seemed to have been adopted into the Uchiha clan at a young age, only going by the name 'Homika Uchiha'. She is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a aspiring elementist. Background Upon birth, it was noted that the child seemed to be born with a bit more abilities that other children, once she grew each day it was quite apparent that her stamina was above average. Of course she had parents, good ones that took care of her till a incident one day occurred. A fire broke out, when she was learning one day at a tutors place since her parents were quite wealthy, whilst the fire ended up killing the duo. She ended up a orphan and since there was no existing agency for homeless kids, she ended up living by herself. Since she was six, she wasn't completely helpless, she managed to learn about the world on her own and make a easy living. Thanks to her parents being wealthy, money was of little issue to her for the years to come. Personality As a child, Homika was the innocent one, always optimistic of stuff, it took a while for her to truly comprehend the severity of her parents death as she was so naive. But once she did, she never talked and whenever she did it brought back the bad memories of the past, which often made her think that her brain was hurting but it was just a mental scar. However this scar heal over time, once she had met Shichirou Uchiha and Rin. It was at this time that she begun to talk to others and overally become more social rather than write all of her words on paper, though she still does it from time to time. Though once her loved one died, she ended up becoming more fake in her attitude, hiding her true emotions. During the past, she seemed to be always wanting to help out others, seeming to have no goals herself other than to be the worlds greatest artist, drawing all the time. Though her habit of drawing hadn't gone away, her goals ended up changing various of times. Upon joining the academy, her goal shifted to wanting to make the most beautiful of jutsus. Upon passing, it was to be strong enough to support everyone and by the time Rin died, it was to become strong enough to rid the world of evils. She thinks that this was Rin's dream, and wants to fulfil it before thinking of doing her own goals. Homika shows no sign of knowing danger, as she usually runs up into fights and such without knowing consequence. Maybe it's because she is naive, but she believes that she could even make the smallest of difference. Like with Rin's death, she blames herself for unable to be there or to stop her. But with no fear, she also is rather resolute, stopping at nothing to do what she wants, whether that's her goals or even taking the memory of someone into her blade and using it justly. She does know danger, and is scared of it but never wants to run away from it. Appearance Homika has bright blue hair, along with blue eyes. She was commonly known as the weird uchiha due to the eyes, though no one still noticed that recently. She tends to wear glasses on and off, as a accessory, someone even asked her once if she had short sight, though the question wasn't ever answered. She has a bunch of freckles on her cheeks, she had been made fun of numerous times because of it but she hadn't let it get to her. In actuality she loves it, as she often wears stuff to highlight her freckles. It's a bit of a mystery about her hair as she often cuts it short then grows it back the other. It seems as if she likes changing the style of her hair. Her favorite look seems to be the black panther, a clothing in a book known as naruko worn by sasuko. She also has a burn scar down her whole left arm, from a explosion caused by a clay flower. Abilities As she is still a child, her abilities are growing, but at a rather astonishing rate. It was quite expected as she is a young genin, not that many ever get to be a ninja at a young age. She's shown to have a handful number of battle experience through various field fights and spars, able to adapt to battle quite easily, yet she isn't as knowledgeable as those whom had been through mission due to her still being in the elite system till ten. Stamina and Chakra Being in the Senju clan, she has the common trait of high doses of stamina for her age, easily able to last more in a fight than a average eight year old. Her chakra isn't lacking either, probably at the same pace as her stamina. It's been noted that this is like due to her being in training to be a young ninja, as it had changed the growth of her body to be much faster. It's also a notable fact that since she's in the Senju clan, her lifespan maybe much larger than a average person. Taijutsu She is clearly a novice in taijutsu, however much better than a beginner, seeming to know various of stances. But her main one seems to be taekwondo, using it often when being serious in a fight as it allows her to fight with her feet while her hands are used for jutsus. Added with her fighting experience, she makes for quite a formidable foe. It seems as if she also has a strength supassing her age, as during her training she managed to complete her goal of denting a tree. Whether or not it surpasses the strength of a adult is a mystery. Kenjutsu Though she is often seen with a katana, she is a novice in the ways of a sword, yet still had been practicing it at multiple times. She is often trained by ----, hoping to one day uphold her promise to use the sword given by Rin to protect herself. Ninjutsu As she is a genin, she does know the common academy ninjutsu, also the advance one suimen. She seems to be excellent in her chakra control, able to use the least that needed for her jutsus. It's also noted that she commonly uses her chakra in combat for jumping at such, showing even more her chakra control abilities. Chakra Nature It seems that she's in training when it comes to her natures, though according to her she once said that she passed the first part of her training, showing possible signs that she may be skilled. Year 690 New Dawn Arc Once she was adopted by Shichirou, she was 'forced' by him into the academy to partake the trials to be a ninja. She seemed to spend most of her time drawing rather than making friends till she met those of her age group. Yurama and Gabriel, two kids that she often hanged out with. Yurama was a genin, whom she often looked up to and secretly liked a bit, whilst Gabriel was boy whom often fantasized about having various of enemies and often dragged Homika along to 'fight' them when they were just playing around. She later learned about her chakra element, and was in her period where she was looking for a teacher. After a long time, she ended up becoming a genin and was assigned to being a elite. Genin Arc She begun to make friends with those above her age group, the most notable ones were Neku and Sasaru whom was like a second brother to her. Her life was pretty much fun, till her brother one day ran away from her with his last words 'be right back'. Once this happened she begun living with a friend known as Rin whom cared for her in the past due to a explosion incident where her whole arm got scar'd. They gradually bonded with each other through various events, till it got to the point where Homika thought of her as if she were a mother. Which was shown by the fact that she was crying when she left her to deal with the attack by giants. She often had her times with her, such as when the duo found out about Setsuna's death they were both crying in a hospital room. She was gifted a katana by Rin, however wasn't allowed to use it till she taught her how. Of course she accepted. But after the titan attack, Rin was dead and later known for it to be a murder rather than a death from the monsters. Homika went into a emo phase, completely crying for a number of days and the once happy girl was reduced to a state of sadness. That was when her soon to be new carer, Scyezo helped her out and eventually she took the katana, which Rin gave her promising to one day learn to use it. She also made the promise to carry out her will, her dream. With that the girl graduately returned to her normal self, making friend with Jess and Scyezo- showing a bit of signs of looking up to the duo as if they were parents, though she still has a scar from Rin, whenever a event reminds her of Rin she tends to break down into a crying state. Trivia * The name Homika comes from a poisonous tree, as her parents also seemed to have names of plants and tress. * The girl thinking that she's a uchiha is rather ironic seeing as there used to be feud in the past between the senjus and uchihas, never allowing them to get along.